Walk home
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: BunnyLuvsU request. Steve always hated Ponyboy. What happens when he hires the Socs for revenge? They take it too far and someone gets hurt. How will Sodapop deal? One thing is for sure, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

**Requested by BunnyLuvsU. Pre-Book.**

**I know a Steve beats up Pony has already been done, but this is different. :) Enjoy… **

**Steve's POV**

I had to work with Patrick today at the DX. Soda had taken the day off to "bond" with the ungrateful brat. He was worried sick about him. He had shut down after his parents death. _At least his parents care,_ I though, _that's why he annoys me._ Soda was probably wanting to talk, but he just had his nose in a book. He was so oblivious sometimes. Scratch that, always.

I was working on a car and noticed my hands were shaking he mad me so upset. I really hated him...

I saw a Soc come in and an idea popped into my head. I approached him cautiously.

"What do you want you dirty greaser?" He questioned. I pulled out a thick wad of cash and his eyes turned mocking to intrigued.

"I want you take care of a certain problem I have. Get four of your best fighters because I need you to jump this kid I know…"

**Ponyboy's POV**

My smile was wide when I excited the movie house, I just saw the best Paul Newman movie. It quickly vanished when I saw a fancy Corvette filled with five Socs started trailing me. I had no blade, no protection to fight them off and I couldn't outrun a car, especially a super tuff Corvette. They were way too fast. I was going to have to fight then off on my own, but there was one problem, I couldn't fight off five Socs.

Oh crap, I am so screwed.

They got out of their car and surrounded me and started cussing me out. The usual names "dirt," "scum," and then some unprintable ones that really got under my skin. I took swing at the shortest one and he stumbled back and spit at me.

The fight was on.

I immediately was thrown to the ground and held down. I kicked and spit, but I had no chance. There were five of them for Pete's sake!

I got kicked in the ribs a few times and slugged in the chest twice before the red headed Soc flicked out a blade. They cut my cheek and stomach before the tallest started to kick me in the head. I started to get vertigo, but I swore that I wouldn't pass out. Passing out would only mean rescue was less likely to happen.

I saw a kid I recognized as Henry, who was on Darry's football team, flick out his switchblade and smirk at me. He traced the already-present cut before turning it slightly and jabbing in the stomach. I gasped from the pain and my hands immediately flew to my stomach. It felt like searing white-hot needles were being poked in every area of my stomach. I wanted to cry, but greasers don't cry, right?

One of the Socs I recognized as David kicked me as hard as he could in my foot, sending stinging pains up my leg making me cry out in pain. I swore I heard a bone crack in my foot when he kicked me. He laughed at my pain before spitting in my face.

"A little message from your best buddy Steve; leave him alone you dirty white trash," the Socs growled in at me. I couldn't believe my ears, Steve sent the Socs to attack me? The betrayal stung badly, but also made me really mad.

They let go of my arms and I struggled to lift my arm and wipe face. They got in their car and left, but I had no way to find help. I was to dizzy to get up and I was sure that my foot was broken. I felt the urge to cry again._ I would never see Darry or Soda again or the gang. I would never date a girl or go to college. I was going to die out here_, I thought in fear.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't know what to call it

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

**Hallelujah, I'm free. My violin teacher signed me to practice every single day for 100 days straight. And lessons didn't count, I had to go to lessons and practice too. I'm so happy I'm finished. :)**

**Two-Bit's POV**

I was walking to Bucks, planning on getting drunk when a greaser struggling to his feet caught my eye. He looked familiar fit some reason. The unknown greaser had red hair and was wearing an old cut-off hoodie… It was Ponyboy!

I ran to his side and slowly helped him up. The minute he put pressure on his foot he crumpled. I hoisted him up again and he supported his weight on me and just his one foot. I got him to the nearest pay phone and called Darry. By then he was on the verge of passing out.

"Darry!" I shouted the minute he picked up.

"What? Who is this?" I heard Darry asked confusingly.

"It's Two-Bit. I found Ponyboy beat up. We're in the East Side 'bout half mile west of Bucks. My car is in the shop, can ya come and get us?" I asked quickly. I could imagine his grip tightening on the phone.

I heard him growl. "Sure, Two, I'll be there soon," Darry assured me.

"Thanks Darry," I said as I hung up the payphone.

I was struggling to keep Ponyboy awake. I had let him sit down, but I was second guessing that decision now. Luckily, Darry pulled up.

"You alright Pony?" He asked alarmed. Pony opened his mouth to answer him, but he was too tired and nothing came out. Darry scooped him up and put him inside the truck. I hopped in the bed and he drove to the hospital as fast as his old truck could.

_I could really use a drink_, I thought.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Two-Bit told me to stay awake, but I was so tired. I tried to comply, but the dark swirling lull of a pain-free unconscious state was too much.

I was half conscious when I heard Darry asked me something. _What was it_? I was going to ask him that, but I couldn't make my vocal cords cooperate with me.

I felt him scoop me up and put me somewhere. I laid down, realizing that the place was pretty comfortable.

Why couldn't I just fall asleep here?

**Darry's POV**

I was dying in the waiting room. _Pony couldn't be dead could he? No, don't think like that_, I thought. Each minute was an agonizing wait.

Finally, after three hours and fourty-six minutes a doctor came out and called my name. I stood up, shook hands and we exchanged our names before the doctor finally gave us news on Ponyboy.

"He was stabbed in the stomach, but it got nothing important and we were able to replace the blood loss. He broke his planter fascia," he looked at Soda's confused face,"…foot, sprained his wrist, bruised his ribs, and we had to stitch up his cheek. He's going to be okay. He is in room 728."

I sighed in relief and followed Soda, who was already running down the long white halls of the hospital trying to find his little brother's room. Two-Bit wasn't very far behind me, but he decided not to run out of pure laziness.


	3. Chapter 3: Still no idea what to call it

**3 Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

**Darry's POV**

I walked into Pony's room and saw a young, pale kid in a hospital big bed surrounded with wires and tubes. He was wearing the annoying and ugly hospital gown. The heart monitor beeped, assuring us that he was alive. I knew that this kid had a good heart, but was no longer innocent. He had reddish-brown, greased hair and closed green eyes.

This kid was my little brother, and that's what scared me.

**X**

It has been three days since Pony had last opened his eyes. The doctor tried to assure me that he was alright and it was just the pain medicine, but I was getting concerned. I missed his smart-mouthed comments and watching him absorb himself in a book or movie. Most of all, I just missed having him around, alive.

Soda was a Craig like a zombie, well, more of a walking _worried_ zombie. Johnny was worried also, it was his best friend in a hospital, but he was also scared that he was going to get jumped next. He was about Pony's size, which made him an easy target. Dallas was drunk at Bucks after deciding we were a lost cause. Two-Bit tried to cheer us up, but he was slightly concerned too. Even Steve couldn't deny that the gang wasn't complete without Pony.

Speaking of Steve, he hasn't been to the hospital once. I thought he would have come to comfort Soda. Sodapop says that when he stopped at the house Steve was there, drunk out of his mind. He told Soda that it "was his fall that the Soc-scum jumped the kid" or something like that. He used a few unprintable words to describe the Socs. Dal woulda been proud. _Yeah right_, I thought.

I held Pony's hand and squeezed it. I felt his fingers twitch slightly at my touch. An electric shock of happiness filled me. I tried to get him to wake up, and after some coaching his green eyes that I missed so much opened up. He groaned at the bright light, but Johnny took care of that for me by shutting the blinds.

"They're shut now, Pone," I informed him. Relieved that the darkness wouldn't aggravate his headache now he opened up his eyes fully.

"Darry?" He asked me in a hoarse whisper, "How long have I been out?" He seemed tired, even after sleeping for days, but I guess that that was normal for someone.

"A few, long, worrisome days, lil colt, but you were on a lot of medicine," I told him honestly. He nodded after a moment. I noticed that he was struggling to stay awake.

"It's okay, go to sleep, Pone," I assured him, though, if it was up to me he would get out if the hospital today and stay awake, at least until Soda got here to see him. He would be awfully upset that he missed Pony being awake.

Pony closed his eyes and was back to sleep in a moment. I realized that he hadn't noticed Johnny, who was right next to him with a sullen expression.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He fiddled with the blanket that covered Pony.

"I guess. Just stressed, ya know?" He asked. I nodded and to my surprise he laughed.

"Your the expert on stressing yourself out," he told me. I nodded truthfully, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"I guess I am, Johnnycakes. But that's what I'm good at."

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Pony, come on, wake up," I heard a rough voice command me.

My eyelids slowly fluttered, but the room was too bright for my head.

"They're shut now, Pone," the same voice informed me. I opened my eyes and saw Darry's worried face looming above my vision.

"Darry?" I questioned in a hoarse whisper, "How long have I been out?" Just those few words exhausted me. My throat was sore and dry. It felt like I hadn't drank anything in a month or more.

"A few, long, worrisome days, lil colt, but you were on a lot of medicine," Darry informed me. I nodded. I was struggling to stay awake and I Darry noticed me right away.

"It's okay, go to sleep, Pone," he assured me. I closed my eyes, I was too tired to fight.

**Sodapop's POV**

I had to get who did this. I needed to know, and I needed to know now. My leg bounced in anticipation of the rumble I was imagining. But I couldn't ask Ponyboy yet. The doctor says he probably wouldn't want to talk about it right away, plus he recorded a few blows to the head. It was possible that he had suppressed the memory of the jumping, but that was okay. I would find them on my own if I needed to.

**A/N: Uh-Oh. Soda-vengeance, never good. **


	4. Chapter 4: Don't remember

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

**Sodapop's POV**

Ponyboy had been improving steadily and was awake. I couldn't wait any longer to ask him about who had jumped him. I wanted to punish these Socs while Pony was still in the hospital so that he wouldn't know I had gotten into a fight.

"I don't remember," he lied to me straight-faced. I didn't believe him at first because he was an amazing lier.

"What car did they drive?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, Soda," he told me, but I just shook my head.

"Yes, I know you do," I tried, but he was persistent that he had no idea. I finally asked the doctor about this and he said that Pony may be suppressing the memories of the jumping, kind of like amnesia. It was his mind's protective barrier, which actually some made sense to me. Still, I wanted to know who jumped my baby brother, and I intended to find out somehow.

**X**

Tim had connections. And their gang had many connections, but more importantly, they had information. They knew the in's and out's of the Socs. Their addresses, names, appearances, what they drove, they knew it all. They could help me find who jumped my little brother.

"Hello, Curtis," Tim greeted me as he threw his beer can on his house's unkept lawn. That made me sad for a moment, their house was just a house, not a home, but I refused to ponder that thought at the moment. I needed information on Socs, the sentimental tidiness of their house could wait a little while.

"Look, Tim, let's get down to business. You owe Dallas and I'm in his gang. I'd like to cash in those favors now. I need some information on the Socs. You see, they jumped Pony a few days ago, bad. He's in the hospital. I need to figure out who did this to him," I informed him, not bothering with all the details. I wanted to get right down to business.

"Dang, Sodapop, you sure don't beat around the bush. Come inside, have a beer why don't you?" Tim drawls.

"No thanks." I told him evenly. He sighed.

"Fine. I have heard some rumors swirling, you ain't going to like them, so why don't we just call a rumble? I ain't beat any Socs heads in in a whole freaking week. Curly thinks I'm gettin' soft. That's a huge insult to my rep, ya know?" I resist the urge to punch him good right in the mouth.

"A rumble ain't enough. I want to scare these guys as bad as they did my kid brother." I told him. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll tell you, happy? But don't come cryin' to me when you don't like what you hear. Rumor has it that Patrick Reed who works with Steve overheard him make a deal with a group of Socs in a red vehicle." I was nervous at what kind of "deal". Drugs, possibly? What did that have to do with Pony? Did they want money? We didn't have any money.

"What kind of deal?" I squeaked, not sounding tough at all.

"He payed them to jump Ponyboy. Scare him. Make him stay away from you guys whet just go out or something like that. He never meant to hurt him, it was just to scare him into silence, but the Socs took it way too far, of course, free jumping."

By now, I'm way too stunned to speak. So I don't. I just nod curtly and wait until I Tim is out of sight to start crying.

**Darry's POV**

Soda has been acting really weird lately. I thought that he would perk up when Pony started to get better, but he's still really quiet.

"Soda, what's wrong?" I ask. He just shrugged.

"You can tell me," I told him.

"I found out who jumped Ponyboy," he told me.

"And… Who was it?" I asked impatiently.

"It was Steve."

What? Steve? To say I was loved was the understatement of the century. I was too angry and hurt and upset and confused to even put into words.

"Steve?! Where is he?!" I demanded in a fury. That's when Soda started to cry.

"I can't believe him," he mumbled before he then launched into his whole story about what Tim had told him. I guess I never realized that Steve was so jealousies possibly territorially insecure. He knew that be would never had the bond with Soda that Pony had, and I guess he couldn't handle that.

I just comforted Soda and told him that we would find Steve and straighten this out. But I was really thinking "_I'll straighten out his jaw some, that's for sure._"

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it too. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ditto

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

**Darry's POV**

Steve still hasn't shown his face around the hospital or at the house. Ponyboy is getting out of here soon and I knew that Soda was going to confront him one way or another, even if Steve was too chicken to straighten this out.

I still wasn't too sure what to think. Putting a gang member in danger didn't seem like Steve at all. He and Pony had never gotten along, but _this_? I couldn't believe him. It was crushing Soda. He was a worried mess over Pony and was still hurting over Steve.

Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally didn't know about Steve's involvement in the jumping. I didn't want to be the one to tell them. Dally was still out beating any Socs heads in with Tim Shepard, unaware that he true culprit was right under their noses.

I wondered if Pony would ever forgive Steve. He was never really good at holding grudges, but this had never crossed our minds. I think that if Pony forgave him then Soda would be his friend again. Maybe not best friends, but he would be back in the gang.

A best friend should never do anything like this. Were they ever _really_ best friends? I wasn't too sure anymore.

**X (Darry's POV still)**

Today Ponyboy was being released from the hospital. I was glad, I had been here when my parents died and as stupid as it sounds, the thought of having Pony here even if he wasn't in critical condition freaked me out.

"Come on, Soda," I called. Pony was sitting in the waiting room chair while I signed the endless release forms.

"Ready to go?" I asked Pony. He smiled, the first real smile I had seen since our parent's car crash about two month ago. If I knew that getting out of the hospital would make him smile, I would have sent him to more hospitals.

"I'm so excited," he told me.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

**Sodapop's POV**

Ponyboy had been home for five days now. He was really tired a lot, but physically he was improving quickly. The only thing I was scared about was his mental health. He was jumpy and scared a lot now, he jumped at sudden loud noises and never really liked to go outside for anything. He hadn't seen a sunset since we got home.

The whole gang had been over a few times to watch him or try and cheer him up, except for Steve. I needed to talk to him, it had been bothering me all week that he was responsible for Pony's jumping, but I was putting it off to stay with my kid brother. Darry told me that the longer I put this off the worst is was going to be. I needed to know if the rumors Tim told me about were true, but a part of me hoped that Patrick was lying.

I decided to try his house. I didn't want to run into his dad, but I needed to talk to him now while Darry was home.

"I'm going out!" I shouted. Darry nodded.

"Be back by curfew," he told me sternly.

"Alright, Dar," I muttered as I wrapped Ponyboy in a quick one armed hug and said my goodbyes to the both of them.

I reached Steve's house in just a few minutes and hesitantly knocked on the old red door. I said a quick prayer of thanks when Steve answered the door and not his drunk dad. He looked pretty shocked to see me. Great was fidgeting around uncomfortably, which sent my blood boiling, I knew that it was true and that stung.

"Uh… Hey, Soda," he mumbled.

"Don't feed me any bull, Steve. I know what you did, and as furious as I am, I am going to let you explain," I replied coolly.

"I never meant to hurt him, Soda, honest. He always follows us like a lost puppy. I can't even explain why I did it, I just acted because I guess I was jealous. I'm sorry," he told me.

"It's going to take more than a quick 'sorry' to fix this, Steve. I'm sorry too." And with that I left. He just stood at the door, shock and confusion written all over his face. I couldn't help it and I turn slightly towards him, but when I did I saw that he had tears running down his face. I took in a quivering breathe, trying to keep my own tears at bay.

I knew that when I walked away from Steve's house, I also walked away from his friendship.

**A/N: Did I get Soda's and Steve's reactions correct? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Socs strike back

**D****isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was able to go back to school today, but I was worried. What if the Socs tried to jump me again? What about Steve? We hadn't heard from him in days. Except Soda did, at work.

I greased my hair, ate breakfast, and got into Two-Bit's old car. It was a worthless piece of junk, but Two-Bit loved it, so I kept my mouth shut.

"See ya Ponyboy," Two-Bit called as we both got out of the vehicle. I called the sabe abs headed to class.

**X**

School dragged. The Socs saw me as a free target and I was thrown up against lockers or the wall all day. I was becoming more and more furious at Steve.

School finally ended, but the Socs weren't done with me.

"Hey Greaser," I heard a booming voice behind me. _I'm so screwed_, I thought, _all the teachers are in their classrooms_.

My shirt was grabbed and I immediately was thrown off balance. My books slipped out of my hands and I tried to pick them up, but I was kicked in the face. I quickly got up, but I felt a punch hit my cheek that would surely leave a bruise. _Great, now Darry's going to find out_, I thought.

A tried to run for it, but they chased me and got me down again.

"Socs!" I heard a deep voice growl. I turned and saw Tim Shepard. He helped me up after the Socs ran, seeing as he had a blade.

"Thanks," I told him. He shook his head.

"You are so lucky I came to school today," he told me. I laughed and headed out to Two-Bit's car.

"Where were you? Did you pick up a girl?" Two-bit teased as I got closer to his car.

"Haha," I said sarcastically. He gave me a sideways glance and saw my bruise. He grabbed my chin and inspected it.

"Socs," he growled with an eye roll.

"Let it go, Two-Bit," I told him, but once we got home I saw Darry's truck already there. I wasn't going to be able to hide it from him.

Darry's POV

I saw my kid brother and Two-Bit pull up. How could I not, Two's car was so loud. They walked in and I saw Pony had his head turned awkwardly. I grabbed his chin and saw a big dark bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked, but I knew the answer, Socs, of course.

"Go wash up, okay? Dinner's almost ready," I told him. He looked relieved that I didn't really mention the bruise. I signed, what good would it do? When would it ever end?

**Steve's POV**

I was at work when the red Corvette pulled up. Soda was refusing to talk to me, but I knew that the Socs had been picking on him.

"Hey, guys, we had a deal. You jumped him once, now leave him alone." I told them. The tallest one laughed.

"What are you going to do, grease-ball?" He sneered. I punched him in the face. His nose was bloody and possible broken. He screamed out profanities at me, but I just laughed. I was going to pay for that, but hopefully they would leave Ponyboy alone now.

_Who am I kidding? They'll never leave us alone,_ I thought.

**A/N: Sorry that it's short. Next chapter is the last.**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: Epilogue**

**Steve's POV**

_What did I do, what did I do, _I chanted to myself. How could I have been so stupid?

My father was out at some bar, so I decided that I needed something to help drown out the pain. I went into the bare cabinets and pulled out a bottle of my fathers's whiskey. I wanted to forget my stupid choices. Soda would never forgive me.

Even after I drank the whole bottle I wasn't finished. I grabbed a beer and starting drinking that, all judgement thrown out the window. I suddenly heard my dad's booming voice even through my drunken state.

"Steve Allen Randle?! What are you doing with my beer?!" He bellowed. He screamed profanities at me that would make Dallas Winston blush.

I didn't even see the blows coming.

Without warning, he needed me in the stomach. I felt like puking, but I tried to stand. He kicked me with his work boots on and I went sprawling. He threw the empty whiskey bottle at me. I ducked just in time, but the glass shattered and rained down on me. I tried to pull the glass out of me, but my father wasn't done and I was unable to block the punches and kicks.

Bloodied and bruised, I tried to lump out the door.

"Get out of here!" He screamed at me. Like a puppy I ran out the door.

I collapsed on the sidewalk and vomited. I sobbed in pain and realizing I had nowhere to go. I was a lost and homeless puppy, the Curtis's were my only refuge and I couldn't dare show my face there again.

I think I broke my nose and possibly sprained my ankle, along with cuts in my head, neck, and back from the glass and I know that I bruised my ribs. Sure enough, I lifted my shirt and they were already black and an ugly, dark bluish-purple color.

"Steve?" I heard a make voice call in sup rise and curiosity. I turned my head and saw Two-Bit in his old car. Without needing an explanation he signaled for me to get in his car.

I closed my eyes and felt the car twist and turn until it stopped. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were right in front of the Curtis's house.

**A/N: I so almost ended it there, but I won't…**

I tensed up immediately. Two-Bit helped me out of the car and into the Curtis' house.

"Steve. You know you can come here anytime, right?" Darry asked in a gentle voice while pulling out the first aid kit. Out of the corner of my vision I saw Pony on the couch with Soda who was nodding. Pony just sat on the couch tense and looking away.

Darry cleaned my cuts and my nose, which he set back into place. My ankle wasn't sprained, but it was pretty swollen so Darry told me to put it up and I could lay on the couch. Pony got up and got me blankets.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Ponyboy after everyone else left.

"Yeah, Soda told me you apologized. Look, I'm not sure what to think right now. I'm sorry I annoyed you that bad, but I'm sorry too. I forgive you."

"It was jealousy. Me and Soda, we are never gonna be brothers. I guess I was just scared," I told him. He laughed.

"Get the word out, a hood just admitted he was scared." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I threw my pillow at him.

"Night kid," I said after he graciously gave me back the pillow.

"Night, Steve-o," he responded, using my most hated nickname.

**X**

That morning I was sore and totally hungover. I felt sick to my stomach and I thought my head was going to explode. And to top it all off, Soda told me that he wanted to talk.

"Pony and I talked last night, I don't want to lose you Steve," he told me.

"I don't want to lose your friendship either. I'm so sorry, Soda," I told him.

"I forgive you," he told me. I wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you, Sodapop."

**A/N: This is the ending! Thanks for reading. I will thank all the reviews tomorrow, I want to give people a chance to review so I can thank them too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thank you my reviewers

Thank you to:

Dani

MyCookieGirl

Fanfiction by Jen

FrankElza (She reviews everyone of my stories!)

BunnyLuvsU (gave me the idea and reviews all my stories!)

GreaserG1rl201

Seth Clearwater

**Any ideas for new stories? I'd love to hear them. Thanks. **

**Okay, I really want to hear what you think about a new story. Johnny has to get a tutor and he's not happy about it. It's a Johnny/OC, but with a twist. Her and Dally don't really get along. Julie is not a Mary-Sue. She comes from a good home and she's a greaser. (Takes place in 1967) What do you think? **

**Sadicofan: I had the whole thing written already ;) **


End file.
